


out of the woods

by mauxre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crime AU, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/mauxre
Summary: As the only son of the most powerful man in the country, Miya Atsumu has (almost) everything — money, an empire, and most of all, you. However, a suspicious set of circumstances throws you in the middle of a horrible family secret and somehow leads you to his long lost twin, Miya Osamu.— A crime AU where the Miya Twins live two different lives, only for these to converge when you come into the picture.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen to: **out of the woods** by taylor swift
> 
> i really really hope i finish this story and don't lose interest in it ;w; bc i've had this idea for a while now and i would really love to see it through until the end :3

Power was everything.

Miya Atsumu loved power — he _thrived_ on it. He loved the power that came with money. He loved the power that came with fear. And fortunately, for him and his last name, all three were within his reach.

Power, though, came with a price, and for this morning, that price came in the form of an incredibly boring meeting.

“...authorities are on high alert lately. We might have to cut back on our next shipment…"

This had to be one of the most boring days of his life. And given the fact that he was spending it with the core members of MSBY who were usually more entertaining than this, _that_ was saying something.

He'd rather be anywhere but here. Heck, he'd rather be back in business school than here.

"...can't cut back on the shipment, unfortunately. We promised our clients we'll give them…"

God, he'd have to admit he _did_ find it amusing sometimes, how meetings like this sounded pretty innocent to the untrained, eavesdropping ear.

_Shipments, sales dwindling, cutting back on inventory_ — any outsider would be none the wiser. But then again, MSBY Pharmaceuticals had always been annoyingly elusive, despite being a well-known and well-respected organization in Tokyo.

To be fair, they _did_ handle pharmaceutical products that were nothing short of the best in the country. But when the doors had closed and the sun had set, that was when the more shady trades took place under the tables.

Drugs were not that far off from their line of work. And considering the fact that they actually handled legal pharmaceuticals during broad daylight, it wasn’t that hard to build an even better reputation for themselves deep in the world of underground crime.

They easily became number one, much to the dismay of the (formerly) longstanding cartel, Schweiden Enterprises, which they easily dethroned.

Day and night, legal and shady, plain sight and underground — MSBY ruled it all. And to top it all off, Atsumu held the reins with his own two hands.

Fuck, his life was the best. And it got even better as soon as he felt the faint vibrations of his phone and saw your name flash across the screen.

“...if we invest more in a better system of covering our tracks, we might be able to dodge authorities…”

He tuned them out, hearing nothing, _seeing_ nothing, except the text you sent him that came with an attachment.

A picture. A photo that showed his very favorite pair of breasts, with your face sporting a sultry smile as you sat on a very familiar couch in his private office.

_Brought you lunch, babe ;)_

Fuck—

"What do you think, Atsumu?"

Jerking in his seat, he scrambled to lean forward against the table and hide his raging tent in his pants. "Huh?"

Sakusa looked unimpressed but repeated his words nonetheless. "What should we do? What's your opinion?"

"Oh, uh," the blond scrambled to remember what was being discussed earlier. When he came up with nothing, he tried going for safe, for _vague_. "I think, um… we've already established… a good reputation among potential clients in the area."

The room went silent. Even Bokuto, for once, had nothing to say.

"Um, Atsumu-san," Hinata tried, "we weren't talking about—"

_"Were you even listening, Atsumu?"_

Fear.

Atsumu _loved_ to induce fear. It meant he had a semblance of power over whoever he was trying to scare. But as he stilled in his seat, frozen as his heartbeat went faster at the sound of his father's voice, he realized fear wasn't a good feeling.

Miya Hikaru sat poised at the frontmost end of the table, looking every bit of the boss he was, his eyes looking indifferently at Atsumu, though years of being on the receiving end of such gaze promised a hint of anger in its depths.

"Were you even listening?"

"I, uh— Y-Yes, sir."

The older man barked out a laugh but no one joined in. Maybe because it was obviously sarcastic and one-sided. Or maybe because it was coming from the deadliest and most feared man in all of the country. Either way, it left a sharp tinge in the air around the room.

"And that’s the answer you come up with, _son_?" He said lowly, voice monotonous but forceful all the same as he spat out the last word.

Atsumu stayed quiet, but his eyes never strayed from his father's. It wasn't the most pleasant sight, his father's dark eyes, but he'd be dead if he looked away.

Literally dead.

"Hikaru-san," the sixth and last member of the group called out gently. "Atsumu actually shared his ideas with me before this meeting. If you're all agreeable, we could discuss it after lunch."

_A master manipulator…_ Kuroo wasn't dubbed such a title for nothing, and when the older Miya grunted his head in approval, Atsumu could only stare pointedly at his friend in appreciation.

"You gotta start paying attention, man," the rooster-haired man slapped him at the back a while later when they were all retreating to their respective offices for a much needed lunch break. "I can't keep covering your ass every time."

Kuroo had always been a favorite of the older Miya, and if it wasn't for Atsumu's striking resemblance to his father, people could've easily mistaken the rooster-haired man as MSBY's sole heir. Good thing he wasn't an asshole, or else Atsumu would've been real salty about it.

"Just got distracted," Atsumu shrugged, stepping on the elevators and holding it open for the others.

"You always get distracted, Atsumu-san," Hinata piped in, taking the liberty of pressing the button to the fiftieth floor when the doors closed.

"It's annoying," Sakusa mumbled, brows furrowing.

"Now, Omi-kun," the blonde tutted. "Don't be so rude."

"What was it this time? [Name] texted you again?"

A dopey grin graced Atsumu's face, much to Sakusa's disgust. Bokuto, on the other hand, looked genuinely happy for his friend.

"Hey, hey, I'd know that look anywhere, Tsum-Tsum. You two are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," 

"Yeah, right. I know for a fact you already told her about the family business — the real one, course."

"Wait, hold up. She knows? Everything?" Hinata butt in, eyes alarmed but eventually relaxed when Bokuto nodded. "How does she feel about it?"

"She just ignores it, honestly," Atsumu shrugged. "Makes her uncomfortable. Goes against her being a teacher and all."

"Imagine her teaching preschoolers about good manners," Bokuto snickered. "Meanwhile, her boyfriend tortures people for sport— ow, man, what d'you hit me for?"

Kuroo simply shook his head at his golden eyed friend before turning to Atsumu with an intense expression. "You're serious about her, aren't ya? Or you wouldn't have told her."

"Whether we're serious or not…" the young Miya tried to be indifferent but his friends saw right through him. "Right now, we're just having fun."

"And by fun, you mean fucking—"

"Omi-kun!"

"Fuck off, Sakusa," Kuroo elbowed the curly haired man but the latter expertly dodged it. "What they do, er, _behind closed doors_ , is none of our business. Besides," he trailed off, his voice taking on a more somber tone, "I'm much more interested in what Hikaru-san thinks of her—"

"He hasn't met her," Atsumu cut him off, his voice dripping with venom. "And he never will."

“Wait, really?” Bokuto asked in disbelief. “With all the times she visited?”

“I taught her all the shortcuts around the building.”

“Good thinking.”

"Yeah, well,” the blonde trailed off, “hell would freeze over before I let that old man anywhere near her. Besides, it’s not like he actually cares. It better stays that way.”

“But why go through all the trouble?” Hinata mumbled questioningly just as the elevator doors reopened. “Maybe he’ll actually like [Name]-san and—”

_“Who’s gonna like me?”_

Atsumu’s face brightened considerably at the sight of your waiting figure on the other side of the doors. Fuck, you looked so beautiful, as always, your eyes twinkling and your smile playful. You looked even more perfect with the addition of the bento boxes in your hands.

“[Name]-san!”

“Hey, hey, hey!”

_Nod._

“What’s up, [Name]?”

Smirking absently at his four other companions, your eyes never left Atsumu’s, and as you walked over to him, you took his hand in your free one, all the while smiling brightly before saying the most beautiful word to ever exist.

“Lunch?”

+

“R-Right there, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, Tsumu.”

“Gonna make a mess, babe?” He taunted you breathlessly, his hips packing up an impossibly faster rhythm against yours as you laid flat on your back on his office desk in a sea of important documents. “Gonna cum all over these files?”

“Mhm, mhm!” You blabbered incoherently, mind too focused on the hard drag of his cock against your walls with each thrust.

“Is that why you brought me lunch, huh? You wanna get fucked so bad you left all your kids back at the school?”

You moaned wantonly, and you silently thanked the gods that Atsumu’s private office only had windows on one wall which was the one overlooking the city. But then again, with how much you always screamed, his staff outside probably didn’t need adjoining windows to know all about your little _lunch dates_.

“Next time, I’m taking you against the window. You like that, princess? For all of Tokyo to see you being fucked so good?”

Bracing his forearms on either side of your head, he desperately quickened his pace and it would’ve been almost too brutal if it weren’t for his lips suddenly pressing onto yours ever so softly in contrast.

Thrust after thrust, kiss after kiss — Atsumu was on cloud nine and nothing, not even the thought of his father, could bring him back down. Wrapping his arms around you, he lifted you up — the promise of cum-stained documents long forgotten — and sat on his office chair with you on his lap.

“Come on baby,” he caged you in his arms, the motion leading you to clench all around him in the most addicting way. “Bounce like you mean it.”

He watched, mesmerized, as your breasts bounced with your every movement. He hardened even more inside you when he remembered that picture you sent him earlier.

“Tsumu,” you moaned desperately, “I’m so close.”

"Me, too, babe. Where do you want—"

"Inside! I-Inside!"

He held you closer with your words, the change in the angle allowing your swollen clit to rub deliciously against his abdomen and he couldn't help but smile sinisterly when you rewarded him with your loudest moan yet.

“Fuck!”

His head dropped onto your shoulder as you mewled, clenching around him so tight before tumbling over the edge a split second before him. The following moments were met with heavy breathing as you both took time to calm down, with you gently running your hands through his hair and with him running his nose across your neck and chest.

“Lunch?” Atsumu asked a couple moments later with a shit-eating grin.

You scoffed, tugging a bit harder at his hair, before rolling your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you have the rest of the day off?”

“Not exactly,” you mumbled through a mouthful of rice as both of you finally,  _ actually, _ had lunch with a few more minutes left to spare. “We let the kids out early because it’s  _ Parents’ Night _ tonight. The principal wanted us to prepare a presentation.”

“Damn,” the blonde pouted through a mouthful of his favorite tuna  _ onigiri _ . “No sexy times tonight?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full of my cooking!” You flicked his forehead, and even pinched his nose for good measure. “And you’re a grown twenty-three year old man, yet you still call it  _ sexy times _ ?”

“I’m keeping it PG-13, woman! You’re a preschool teacher, you should try it sometime— ow!”

“Shut up. I don’t remember having a  _ kid _ for a boyfriend.” You stuck out your tongue and he, in true Atsumu fashion, mirrored the action. Yup, definitely a kid. “Anyways, how was the meeting?”

Instantly, his mood changed, his playful pout from earlier morphing into a scowl as he played around with his food. “Fine.”

Experience taught you that, for Atsumu, ‘fine’ meant ‘horrible’ whenever it came to family and business. Unfortunately for him, as well, both were one and the same.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Tsumu… You can’t—”

“What’s there to talk about?” He grumbled darkly. “How I’m never good enough? As a son? As an heir? How I don’t have what it takes to take over the business? How Kuroo would’ve been a much better next-in-line if it weren’t for all this shit about bloodline? How that  _ old man _ wishes he had another son?”

“Tsumu!” You were horrified. Was it really that bad? “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“It’s the fucking truth, sweetheart,” he laughed bitterly, pushing his bento box away with his appetite long gone. “I’m an only son, and according to my wonderful father, I’m a fucking failure. His precious legacy is on the line here.”

“I think maybe he just—”

“You don’t know shit.”

The room went quiet at that, a bitter taste permeating through the air at his harsh words. You tried not to hold it against him, though. He was obviously going through something but—

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something but...” A familiar voice said through the doorway, heat rushing to your ears when you realized the door was suddenly open. “Atsumu, we need to get back to the meeting.”

Kuroo nodded at you apologetically, but you merely smiled.

“You know the way out, right?” The blonde asked, standing up, his eyes looking at anywhere but you.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, looking down to the ground as he walked past you, but you held your hand out at the last minute and gripped his arm gently. “Atsumu?”

Slowly, he lifted his head to look up at you, shame and apologies written all over his place, but knowing him, knowing his  _ upbringing _ , he would never voice them out. Sometime in the future, if you and Atsumu stayed together, you would definitely need to call him out on it but for now, you swallowed it down.

Smiling reassuringly, you pecked his lips. “I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

His eyes lit up. Gently grabbing the back of your neck with his free hand, he pulled you to him and kissed your lips firmly. It wasn’t until Kuroo cleared his throat smirkingly that the blonde finally pulled away, smiling.

“I’ll be waiting, princess.”

+

_ Can I eat you out tonight? :D _

Atsumu’s text earned a burst of quiet giggles from you, and you were instantly glad you were in the empty stairwell of MSBY Towers which almost nobody ever used. Leaning against the wall in a silent fit of laughter, you initially failed to notice the beginnings of a conversation happening up the next flight of stairs.

Once you calmed down, your ears perked up at the sounds of anger.

“...he’s crazy. That Utsui Takashi thinks he can threaten me and get away with it?" You heard the unmistakable voice Atsumu's father.

You had never met the man, but you would have to be living in a cave to not know of him. Atsumu had never let you meet him, not even his mother, and frankly, you weren't sure if you even wanted to.

"It was probably an empty threat, sir."

_ Was that Kuroo? _

Peeking from what you thought to be a blind spot in the stairwell, you saw Miya Hikaru angrily running his hands through his hair while talking to a stoic Kuroo.

_ Shouldn't they be at the meeting? _

"Of course it was empty!" The older Miya retorted. "Only my wife and I know of Atsumu's true parentage— well, now including you."

"I don't see the problem, sir. Atsumu is still a Miya. His maternity shouldn't be an issue."

"Not an issue?! Tetsurou, I thought you were smarter than that," he scoffed. "If word got out that Atsumu's the product of my affair with a lowly housemaid, it would be a scandal!"

You gasped loudly in complete, utter surprise, all thoughts of being hidden going out the window when both men turned to your direction.

The next few seconds were a blur. One minute, you were staring up at both men with wide eyes, and the next minute, the older of the two had you pinned to the wall, his hand squeezing your throat hard.

"Who are you?" He spat at you, squeezing harder, effectively restricting your airways.

"I— can't—"

"Hikaru-san!" You heard Kuroo shout from a small distance but your mind was becoming too dizzy to register the alarm in his voice.

"You don't work here, do you? You're trespassing, you bitch," he screamed at you, his voice echoing in the absolutely empty stairwell. "Who the fuck are you? How much did you hear?!"

"Hikaru-san, please," Kuroo's voice sounded louder now, but you didn't turn to look because you were much too scared to look away from the evil-looking, deranged eyes that were boring holes into yours in anger. "She's with me. She won't say anything, please. She's…"

You felt the hand around your throat loosen as Kuroo pushed the older man away from you. You heaved, trying to get your breathing under control as the rooster-haired man tried to do some play mediator.

"She's my fiance, sir, please." You couldn't see his face as he said that, but you imagined it was convincing since Miya Hikaru relaxed a bit. "She won't say anything, I promise you that, I give you my word."

Even you could tell, in your slightly dizzy state, that the air in the stairwell changed with the conviction in his words.

Atsumu always told you that Kuroo was a favorite of his father’s, but you always thought the blonde made it out to be more exaggerated than it actually was. Now, though, your eyes had telltale proof.

Miya Hikaru nodded, though his eyes were still trained menacingly at you. "Get her out of my sight."

"Yes, sir," Kuroo immediately responded. "Come on, [Name]."

You blindly followed Kuroo out of the stairwell, your arms visibly shaking harder when you passed the older Miya, and it was only when you got inside the elevator on the far end of the corridor did you finally relax.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Let me see," he ordered, cupping your face gently so he could inspect the angry red handprints on your throat. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm fine. Let go," you shrugged away from his hold, adrenaline still rushing from earlier. "Kuroo, what the fuck did I just hear?"

"Ah," he had the audacity to look sheepish when the next words came out of his mouth. "I was hoping you'd let it go—"

"What the fu—"

"No, listen to me, [Name]," the messy haired man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You don't understand. Atsumu could never know about this."

"You're asking me to keep this from him?" You asked incredulously. "Hell,  _ you're  _ planning on keeping it from him? What the hell is wrong with you, Kuroo? You're his friend!"

"This is more than just a matter of friendship! Look, I'm just as shocked and outraged as you are but there are just some things you don't understand. Hikaru-san is right… No one can ever know."

You gaped at him. "Atsumu has a right to know—"

"For God's sake, [Name], lives are at stake here! We could be in trouble.  _ Atsumu _ would be in trouble. Our enemies would have a field day if they found out! Do you really think they wouldn't use this against Atsumu for their own personal gain?"

For the first time since you've known him, you finally saw Kuroo lose his composure and replace his signature trademark smirk with angrily gritted teeth. After a few long minutes of clenching and unclenching his jaw, he finally spoke, his voice low and steady.

"Didn't you wonder why I said you were my fiance instead of just my girlfriend?"

You stilled. You forgot about that little detail, your mind to focus on the life-altering detail of Atsumu's life, but come to think of it, it  _ was _ weird. You shook your head slowly.

"If you were my fiance," he started, "that would mean I trust you. Most of the people in this business are very old-fashioned so if I introduced you as my soon-to-be wife, I'm basically telling them that I trust you with my life."

You said nothing. You sensed there was more.

"Hikaru-san is a dangerous man, [Name]. Yet, for some reason, he trusts me. I'd like to believe there's no way he'd come after  _ my _ fiance, not after  _ I _ specifically assured him you'll keep what you heard to yourself."

Your chest got tighter, his words sinking in as silence followed his statements.

"So if I was just your… girlfriend…"

Kuroo's next words were simple, immediate. "He'll kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't get it together.

After you got off the elevator and Kuroo safely escorted you to a waiting taxi, you couldn't think straight. When you arrived back at the preschool and prepared your presentation for tonight, you couldn't function properly. And when the last few parents trickled out of your classroom to head home for the night, you couldn't move.

_ "This is my personal number," Kuroo had handed you a simple looking business card. "We can't be too complacent. If you see anything suspicious, any sign of a threat at all, you call me right away." _

The array of digits in your phone screen taunted you, and you had half a mind to erase it because  _ surely, you weren't in any real danger, right? _

Your thoughts were cut off when a small hand sat atop yours on your desk, and your responding gasp of fear eventually faded when you saw a very familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Hana-chan?"

Big, innocent, blue eyes stared up at you, irises twinkling with wonder and amusement. Her light brown hair was up in adorable (albeit, uneven) pigtails and she was holding her favorite bunny plushie.

"I'm waiting for Papa," the five year old answered, pointing outside to the next classroom. "He's still talking with Sugawara-sensei. Hey, did I  _ scare  _ you, Sensei?"

"A bit," you admitted, much to her delight. "You shouldn't sneak up on other people like that, sweetheart."

"I knocked, Sensei! And I called your name but you didn't say anything."

"Maybe Sensei's got a lot on her mind, Hana-chan," a familiar calming voice said from the open doorway. "You should still say sorry for scaring her, though."

Bless him. Sugawara Koushi was a model teacher, and while you didn't really think it was necessary for Hana to apologize, you still think he handled the situation properly.

"I'm sorry, [Name]-sensei," Hana said regretfully.

"No worries, sweetheart," you assured her, pecking her forehead for good measure. "Now, why don't you run along to your Papa? It looks like Sugawara-sensei's done talking with him."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Sensei!"

"See you," you shooed her off playfully, giving Sugawara a pointed look when he caught your eye, to which he chuckled.

Packing your things, you got up and walked out of the classroom with your colleague, the two of you walking together to the main entrance of the school.

"You sure you're alright?" The gray-haired teacher nudged your elbow gently. "You look pretty out of it back there. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'm good," you shook your head, your hands coming up in a prayer-like position to show him your gratitude. "Thank you for the offer, but I know you're gonna miss your train."

"I wouldn't mind," he assured you, eyes sincere with concern as the two of you reached the school gates. "No skin off my teeth."

"No, really, I'm fine, Koushi. I probably just need a good night's sleep. I'll text you when I get home, yeah?"

"If you're sure," Sugawara said slowly, already walking backwards to the direction of the train station, though still slowing his steps to offer you some time to change your mind. "Good night, [Name]."

"Night, Koushi."

As his retreating figure became no more than a dot in the distance, you were starting to regret not taking him up on the offer. But then again, you didn't want to burden him — you didn't want to burden  _ anybody _ — especially when what was troubling you was something the average person wouldn't understand.

You sighed shakily, reaching into your bag to retrieve a little something Atsumu had given you when you first started dating.

Pepper spray in hand, you began to briskly walk home, mind on high alert for any sign of danger. Atsumu had wanted to give you a small handgun when he eventually told you the truth about his family, but you held on to your trusty pepper spray as if your life depended on it, as if not owning a gun would somehow compromise the fact that you were dating a criminal.

But a medium-sized can of pepper spray was more than enough, you thought. It was perfect for self-defense from a distance. The only time it was probably useless was when—

"Mmph!"

—the attacker already had his hands on you.

"Scream and I'll blow your fucking head off."

A man dressed in all black with his face shielded by an equally dark mask pressed a damp cloth to your mouth, muffling your whimpers of alarm and your flailing arms that were blindly spraying the pepper spray. Your terrified mind vaguely registered the barrel of a gun pressed against your temple.

"Mmm—"

"Shut up, bitch."

That was the last thing you heard before you felt immense pain on the side of your head. Something cold trickled down your cheek, then everything went black.

+

Atsumu wasn't one to sweat the small, petty things.

When you hadn't replied to his playful text yesterday, he shrugged it off, thinking you were busy with work. When you hadn't showed up at his place last night, he didn't hover, thinking you were too tired to come over. When you hadn't sent him another suggestive photo the next morning, he didn't mind. After all, it wasn't the first time the two of you broke routines.

He didn't even put much thought into it, his mind too busy looking at endless reports and files that his father suddenly dumped on him the following day.

"We have a problem."

"You bet we do," he said dismissively, not bothering to look up at Kuroo's sudden arrival by the door to his office. "Have you seen last month's sales? And last week's? Jeez, no wonder you all were worried yesterday—"

"It's about [Name]."

The blonde stilled, hands shaking as he finally put down the files and stared worriedly at his friend. You weren't always the first thing the two talked about so early in the morning of a bustling work day. Unless…

"She disappeared."

And with those two words, Atsumu felt the world fading. It wasn't often that a powerful man's entire world faded before his very eyes. And before today, he didn't even think it was possible.

Clenching his fist and taking deep breaths, he stoically cleared his desk, and by extension, cleared his mind of any unnecessary thoughts.

"Tell me everything you know."

An ordinary man would've crumbled. But Atsumu wasn't an ordinary man. He didn't have the luxury of crumbling. He had to think straight. And at the sight of the murderous look on his friend's face, Kuroo went straight to business, giving Atsumu the meager play-by-play intel he had gathered.

You were last seen at the gates with Sugawara Koushi, your twenty-four year old co-teacher at the preschool, at around seven in the evening. A couple blocks down the area, blood on the concrete sidewalk was confirmed to be yours, and surveillance footage from a nearby stoplight showed a black-clad man smacking you on the head with a gun before dragging you out of frame.

"Residents in the area claimed they saw an unfamiliar black sedan driving around earlier that night," Kuroo reported. "We're currently reviewing security footage from all around the city, but without a definite plate number, we don't have much of a lead."

Atsumu took a deep breath.  _ Inhale. Exhale. Stay calm. _

"Suspects?"

"Sugawara Koushi had an alibi — he was taking the train home and cameras around the station confirmed this. A man named Izumi Nikohiro and his daughter Hana are also cleared. They were one of the last to exit the school premises before [Name] and security footage shows they were at a nearby  _ konbini _ at the time of the incident."

"That's it?" He asked incredulously. "That's all?!"

"Well," Kuroo said slowly, gauging his friend's reaction. "This is just a hunch but I think there's another sus—"

"I don't need hunches, I need facts, Kuroo,  _ facts _ !" Atsumu spat angrily. "What do the authorities say?"

"See, that's the thing… The cops don't know about this."

"WHAT?"

"Atsumu—"

"HOW THE FUCK DO THE COPS NOT KNOW?" Red clouded his vision as he got up from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at the rooster-haired man. "She’s an innocent civilian! What are they—"

"Atsumu! Listen to me," Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down firmly, looking him in the eye as he said the next words slowly. "I think— no, fuck, I  _ know  _ your dad had something to do with it…"

Silence followed those words but the eerie quietness was only amplified by the ringing in the blonde's ears.

"How— Why would he—" Atsumu scrambled to get his words together. "He doesn't even know about her—"

“You better sit down.” Kuroo looked at him with what seemed to be worry and pity. Neither made him feel better. "There's something I need to tell you…"


End file.
